Act 3 Scene 2
by queeka
Summary: Set before Act 4, Abigail visits Proctor in the jail one last time before she leaves Salem.. Read and Review!


**Act 3 Scene two**

**(A cell in Salem jail, two months after Proctor's arrest.)**

**(The jail is dark and damp and the only source of light is the soft glow of the moon seeping through the slits of the barred window. A man is chained, hanging limply, to a wall. The room is silent, and the only sound that can be heard is his labored breathing.)**

**(The silence was interrupted by the rattling of keys and the sound of footsteps approaching. the man stiffens upon hearing the lock of the door open. The door slides open and none other than Abigail Williams enter.)**

**Proctor: (Groaning with pain and without looking up)** I have told you many a time that I shall not confess. What is it you want now?

**Abigail: (her words laced with sarcasm)** Why John, to bring you towards the light of course.

**Proctor:** (**Grunts and looks up with disbelieving eyes)** Abigail… what are you doing here?

**Abigail: (Eyes softening)** John... you have been tortured?

**Proctor**: (**Ignoring her and with a hint of anger in his voice** How did you get in here Abigail? **With a cold laugh)** Call witchery on Herrick.

**Abigail**: (**ignoring him and with a slight smile)** Tis good to see that your spirit has yet to be broken John.

**Proctor: (With a harsh laugh that soon turns into a coughing fit)** My spirit! My spirit be damned! I be the only one here who deserves to hang! For it was only I in this godforsaken place, who truly sinned!

**Abigail**: (**quietly) **Why John, is it a sin to think softly of another?

**Proctor**: Aye, (**His voice aligned with disgust) **if one was claimed and the other was nothing more than a child!

**Abigail: (With underlying anger in her voice)** I am not a child, John! You, of all people, know—

**Proctor: (cutting her off)** I know nothing except that my wife is paying for my sins!

**Abigail:** John, don't you see. Tis _her_ fault that all this has happened! She is the reason that you are condemned, and instead of being punished, she lives! All because of that damned child of –

**Proctor: (In rage)** Do not speak ill of Elizabeth nor my child! I will not hear of it! That goodness---

**Abigail:** (**incredulously) **That goodness tried to kill me! (**Comes closer to Proctor) **John can you not see, she is evil! She tried to take you away from me!

**Proctor: (softly)** Abigail, I was never yours.

**Abigail: (With a hint of desperation)** I know you love me John!

**Proctor: (with disbelief)** Love? How can I love someone who has condemned so many? Abigail, what we had, it were pretense, a mistake. One that will always haunt until my last breadth.

**Abigail: (unbelieving)** How can you say that! After all that you have taught me! Tis you John, who showed me the true Salem! You love me yet! Tis that sickly wife of---

**Proctor: (with growing irritation)** Why is it that my wife's name bid this conversation. Has she not suffered enough? Why must you try blacken her name even when she has been arrested?

**Abigail: (eyes narrowed)** How dare you! How dare you accuse me of a crime, not me, but your '_goodness'_ has committed!

**Proctor: (sighing)** What brings you here Abigail?

**Abigail: (with a twisted smile)** What is it John? Have you no witty word to say?

**Proctor: (with the irritation rapidly returning)** Abigail! If you have nothing to say then be gone! Be gone I say! I shall call the guards if you do not leave! Marshal!

**Abigail: (with a chilling laugh)** Shout all you want! Tis only you and me John. No one is out there.

**Proctor: (narrowing his eyes)** What have you done to Herrick?

**Abigail: (innocently)** Why John? Are you accusing me of something?

**Proctor: (irritably) **Dammit Abigail! I have no time for this! Where is Herrick! If you did something Abigail, I swear I will whip—

**Abigail: (patronizingly)** Now John, you are in no position to start ordering me. But if you must know I did not one thing to Marshal Herrick. He is sleeping.

**Proctor: (confused)** Sleeping?

**Abigail:** Aye. Sleeping. It would seem that he has had a drink to many.

**Proctor: (seriously)** Abigail, no more games, what is it you want?

**Abigail: (serious)** John, I have heard that you will be hanged tomorrow unless you confess. It is true?

**Proctor**: Aye. It is.

**Abigail**: John… You do not have to do this. If you were to—

**Proctor: (defiance in his voice)** I shall not confess!

**Abigail**: But why not?

**Proctor**: You must understand. If I were to confess, my name shall be ruined and I cannot allow that to happen. Tis my name Abigail. My name! Then what will become of my children! What ----

**Abigail**: Come away with me John!

**Proctor: **What are---

**Abigail**: Come away with me! There is no need for us anymore! I fear that a riot might occur. I have many enemies here John. We are leaving Salem, Mercy Lewis and I. You can come! It will just be us together! We can marry and---

**Proctor: (astonished)** Abigail! This is madness!

**Abigail: (continuing more fervently)** Do not worry about money! I have taken some from my uncle's strongbox! There is enough for both of us! (**Frantically)** Come with me John! It will be almost morning and I plan to leave at once. Come!

**Proctor: (desperately)** Abigail! Abigail! Listen to me! You cannot run away! This is cowardness! Stay! You can still right some of the sins you have committed! Remember what the angel Raphael said to the boy Tobias. Remember! "Do that which is good, and no harm shall come to thee."

**Abigail: (now hysterical)** Do you not understand John! They will kill me! I have condemned many and their families will want vengeance. I am not safe here! I ask you one last time! **Pleading** Come with me!

**Proctor: (sighing in defeat)** Abigail. I shall not go with you. I shall not run away like you. I am no coward.

**Abigail: (with anger) **No you are foolish!

**Proctor: (trying to make her see reason)** Abigail if you would just---

**Abigail: (too hysterical to listen)** No! No John! I gave you a chance! But you refused! You refused! I shall not be condemned because of you! Heed my words John, tis your pride that will cause your downfall. Not me, not Elizabeth, not anyone. (**Softly) **Goodbye John.

**(Abigail walks towards John and touches his cheek to which he winces. She then looks at him with pity and walks out the door, never once looking back, leaving John alone. John shifts his head and attempts to look at the barred window catching glimpse, his first in months, of the rising sun) **

**Curtains fall**


End file.
